Besos entre los árboles
by Lobas
Summary: Reneesme ha decidido independizarse y se va a vivir a un bosque virgen de Canadá en compañía de Jacob. Creían que iba a ser una vida tranquila hasta que...
1. La loba blanca

Capítulo 1

Reneesme miraba el paisaje a través de la ventanilla del avión. A su lado, su amigo Jacob dormitaba tapado por una manta hecha a base de varias camisetas, un regalo que la abuela de Reneesme, Reneé, le había hecho a su madre antes de que se casase. En menos de diez minutos llegarían a su destino, Canadá. La joven híbrida deseaba desde hacía meses irse a vivir por su cuenta, pero su padre Edward no estaba de acuerdo. Al final, gracias a Bella, su madre, consiguió convencerle para que Reneesme pudiese marcharse a un bosque virgen canadiense, donde no correría el riesgo de dañar a humanos y donde habitaban millones de animales, algo imprescindible para ella. Aunque Edward puso una condición: Que Jacob la acompañase por si acaso ocurría algún problema. El licántropo no lo dudó dos veces y él mismo pagó los billetes del vuelo. Enseguida el piloto les avisó de que pronto aterrizarían.

-Jacob, ya hemos llegado- Reneesme zarandeó el brazo moreno de su amigo, tratando de despertarle.

-Hmmm, cinco minutitos.

La chica le arreó una colleja, haciendo que el licántropo se despertase sobresaltado.

-¡Ah! ¿Qué… qué pasa?- Jacob miró de un lado a otro, aún soñoliento.

-Estamos a punto de aterrizar.

-Ah, vale.

Tras salir del avión y coger el equipaje, que era tan solo un par de maletas(lo demás lo tenían en la nueva casa), pidieron un taxi que les llevó hasta la zona más cercana al bosque. Cuando se aseguraron de que no había nadie cerca, Jacob se transformó en lobo y Reneesme salió corriendo a la velocidad de la luz, sabían perfectamente por donde tenían que ir. Atravesaron los montones de árboles y arbustos en unos minutos y al final llegaron a una hermosa casa de madera, perfecta para un ambiente de Naturaleza. Estaba situada en medio de un prado verde, lleno de flores de muchos colores y cerca había un río de agua limpia y fresca. Esa casa era un regalo por parte de Carlisle y Esme para que pudiesen vivir allí sin problemas y con la máxima comodidad.

-Es preciosa- dijo la muchacha maravillada.

Jacob aún no se había transformado en humano, por si acaso un animal salvaje les atacaba. Pero sobre todo por proteger a su amada Reneesme, aunque ella aún no sabía los sentimientos del indio. Pronto estuvieron dentro de la casa(con Jacob de humano, obviamente) y cada uno eligió su propia habitación, donde dejaron sus cosas y las colocaron a su gusto. Mientras Jacob se duchaba, Reneesme miró la casa de arriba abajo: Era muy espaciosa y luminosa, con una enorme sala de estar repleta de animales tallados en madera y una gran alfombra de lana de oveja; dos baños, uno con bañera y otro con ducha; dos habitaciones y una cocina con una mesa de madera de roble. En las alacenas había comida suficiente para cuatro meses y un frigorífico lleno de botellas de agua para un año. De pronto, la joven sintió hambre y esperó a que su amigo apareciese.

-¿Ya tienes ganas de comer, Nessie?- el fino oído de Jacob escuchó las protestas del estómago de Reneesme.

-Sí… bueno- las mejillas de la semivampira se sonrojaron.

-¿Hacemos otro concurso de caza?

-Esta vez no me ganarás.

Dicho esto, ambos salieron por la puerta y Reneesme sacó ventaja sobre el licántropo sin que éste lo esperase.

-¡Eh! ¡Eso es trampa!- gritó Jake transformándose en lobo.

Los dos atravesaron el bosque en busca de presas. El ambiente era relajante y por todos lados había olores de diferentes animales.

Reneesme trepó a un árbol para ver mejor a su objetivo: Un alce macho de 400 kilos. Una vez que el animal estuvo justo debajo de ella, la chica saltó sobre su lomo, pero cuando iba a derribar a su presa una enorme figura blanca chocó contra ella y la empujó. Reneesme cayó de pie y vio cómo el alce huía alertado por el ruido.

-¡Mierda!- maldijo la semivampira.

La chica se fijó en el culpable de su fracaso: Un lobo blanco del tamaño de un caballo, como Jacob, pero más esbelto. El animal le mostró los dientes y le gruñó, dispuesto a pelear. Reneesme no lo dudó y se abalanzó sobre él, no le perdonaría que le hubiera arruinado la caza. La joven utilizó toda su destreza para vencer al lobo, pero éste fue más rápido y en un descuido de la semivampira, la derribó y la inmovilizó con las garras. Reneesme trató de zafarse de su enemigo, pero no pudo. Cuando el lobo estuvo a punto de morderle el cuello, una silueta rojiza apartó al lobo blanco de ella: Jacob. El blanco recuperó el equilibrio y le gruñó al recién llegado, a lo que éste respondió con un bufido. Pero, de repente, el lobo desconocido ocultó los colmillos y miró a Jake con cara de sorpresa. El animal se convirtió en humano: Era una chica joven, más o menos unos siete años mayor que Jacob; de pelo largo y negro; ojos azabaches; piel morena y vestida con una camiseta y unos pantalones de chándal verdes.

-¿Jacob, eres tú?- preguntó la intrusa.

El lobo rojizo recuperó la forma humana y sus ojos se abrieron como platos al fijarse bien en la chica.

-¿Eimy?- el licántropo no se creía lo que veía.

Los dos se abrazaron, llorando de alegría.

-¿Pero qué haces aquí? Creíamos que habías muerto- dijo Jacob secándose las lágrimas.

-Pues ya ves, sigo viva y con una salud de hierro- respondió Eimy.

Reneesme los miraba confusa, esperando una explicación.

-Oh, perdona, Nessie. Esta es mi hermana Eimy, desapareció hace trece años- el chico presentó a la desconocida, aunque ésta no se mostró muy contenta con la presencia de la semivampira.

-Encantada, soy Reneesme Cullen- la joven extendió la mano a la licántropa, pero Eimy no le devolvió el saludo.

-Eimy, por favor. No es de esos- le aclaró su hermano a la loba.

-¿Por qué no hablamos de esto en casa?- propuso la híbrida.

-¿Pero no deberías alimentarte primero?- le recordó Jake.

-Ya tomaré algo cocinado después.

En el salón de la casa, Eimy le explicó a su hermano lo sucedido hacía trece años, desde su desaparición hasta ese día.

-A los pocos días de entrar en fase de licantropía, me fui de inspección al bosque tras encontrar el rastro de un vampiro, un tal James. Cuando por fin di con él, me enzarcé en una pelea muy igualada con ese chupasangre. Pero el muy canalla me golpeó por detrás y me dejó inconsciente. Me desperté metida en una jaula, aún transformada en lobo. James me había vendido a un circo para que me exhibieran humilladamente. Intenté huir, pero era inútil, además me pegaban cada vez que lo hacía y me dejaban sin comer. Tras unos meses confinada allí, llegamos a Canadá y durante un trayecto por carretera la jaula se cayó del camión y pude escapar. Pero no tenía ni idea de donde estaba, así que me fui vivir a este bosque y, bueno, aquí estoy.

La historia de Eimy impactó a sus anfitriones, sobre todo a Jake. El indio no soportaba la idea de ver a su hermana mayor, a quien siempre había admirado, metida en una celda y siendo deshonrada por unos humano imbéciles.


	2. Revelaciones

Capítulo 2

Una semana más tarde, Eimy se convirtió en una más de la casa. Todos los días salía a galopar por el bosque con Jacob en su forma lupina y era una excelente vigilante, gracias a sus años de experiencia en la Naturaleza. La loba conocía todas y cada una de las rutas de caza y los senderos más frecuentados para perseguir a sus presas. Jacob y ella recuperaron el tiempo perdido en el que Eimy estuvo desparecida, jugando y guerreándose, haciendo carreras y concursos de caza con Renesmee(aunque a la licántropa no acababa de gustarle la semivampira). En cuanto a la joven Cullen, no tardó nada en adaptarse al nuevo ambiente y era feliz al vivir allí, sin riesgo de herir a algún humano por accidente. Además, tampoco había indicios de que hubiera algún otro vampiro o licántropo que les arruinase la alegría. Una mañana, Renesmee y Jacob estaba en el bosque persiguiendo un ciervo. La híbrida pisó en falso y cayó junto con el indio, haciendo que ambos rodasen por el suelo. Cuando se quedaron quietos, Jake se encontraba encima de Renesmee, los rostros de ambos se sonrojaron. El joven sintió el impulso de besarla, pero no pudo. Le había prometido a Edward que no le tocaría un pelo.

-Creo que deberíamos seguir cazando-dijo la semivampira, que ya había humedecido los labios sin darse cuenta.

-Sí, claro.

De repente Eimy entró en escena, la loba blanca movió los belfos soltando leves gruñidos a su hermano.

-No es posible- dijo Jacob.

-¿Qué pasa, Jake?

-Eimy ha visto a un vampiro cerca del lago.

-¿Cómo? ¿Y es de mi familia?

El licántropo miró a la loba y le preguntó lo mismo que Nessie con la mente.

-No- concluyó Jacob tras la respuesta de su hermana.

-¿Y qué hacemos?

-Tú vuelve a casa, Eimy y yo inspeccionaremos la zona- el chico se transformó y despareció entre los arbustos junto a la licántropa. Renesmee decidió obedecer a su amigo y regresó a la cabaña, pero en cuanto estuvo a punto de entrar, alguien la golpeó y la lanzó a bastante distancia. La chica volvió a caer de pie, pero por su boca salió un hilo de sangre. Alzó la cabeza y se fijó en su atacante: Un muchacho de unos veinte años; pelo castaño oscuro; ojos rojos; y vestía con unos pantalones caquis, una camiseta y una cazadora de piel. Su expresión mostraba una enorme sonrisa de crueldad, como si le divirtiera haber golpeado a Renesmee.

-¿Quién eres?- preguntó la híbrida, en posición de contraataque.

-No creo que haga falta decírtelo si de todas formas vas a morir, pero seré educado. Soy Tommy, el hijo de James, el magnífico vampiro al que tu asqueroso padre destruyó. Ya que matarle a él no me satisfará por completo, haré que sufra de la peor manera: Matando a su querida hijita.

El vampiro se arrojó sobre Renesmee, pero ésta le esquivó velozmente y le golpeó en el hombro. Tommy gritó de dolor, luego se irguió y volvió a la carga contra la chica de pelo cobrizo. La sangre que salió por la boca de la híbrida agudizó el instinto del malvado vampiro, volviéndole más feroz y peligroso. Renesmee intentó agarrar el cuello de su adversario y arrancarle un trozo de éste, una táctica heredada de Edward, pero Tommy le dio un puñetazo en el estómago justo cuando le atrapó la garganta. Renesmee se retorció de dolor en el suelo y Tommy la inmovilizó presionando la tráquea de la chica con el pie, asfixiándole. Cuando el cruel joven iba a romperle el cuello, dos lobos se arrojaron sobre él. Eimy logró morder el costado de Tommy y alejarlo lo suficiente de Renesmee, mientras que Jacob fue a ver cómo se encontraba la herida. El lobo rojizo lamió la mejilla de la chica, gimiendo.

-Estoy bien, Jake- trató de calmarle la híbrida, aunque su barriga no dejaba de dolerle.

Eimy luchó contra el vampiro hasta que éste decidió huir, desapareciendo entre los árboles del bosque cercano. La loba soltó un rugido de frustración y después fue con su hermano para llevar a Renesmee al interior de la casa, ya que la pobre se había desmayado. Jacob estuvo todo el rato junto a la cama de la chica, esperando a que despertase. Eimy decidió salir para buscar y dar caza a Tommy, quien seguramente quería volver a atacar a la semivampira. Renesmee abrió los ojos en unos minutos y sonrió al ver el dulce rostro de Jacob a su lado. Instintivamente, la joven extendió la mano y acarició la mejilla de su amigo. Pero no se dio cuenta de que le estaba transmitiendo sus pensamientos al indio. Jake pudo ver con claridad una imagen de él y de la híbrida, besándose tiernamente. El beso pasaba a ser más apasionado y salvaje y Jacob rodeaba con sus poderosos brazos la cintura de Renesmee, atrayéndola más hacia él. El licántropo se apartó de ella de golpe, ruborizado por completo.

-Lo… siento, no quería…- la chica no sabía qué decir.

-No, tranquila. No pasa nada.

-¿No pasa nada? ¿Qué quieres decir?

-Pues eso. Que no es nada.

-¿Lo que te he mostrado, aunque fuera por accidente, no significa nada para ti?- las lágrimas aparecieron en la cara de Renesmee, le dolía que Jacob le dijese que aquello no le importaba.

-No, Nessie. Yo siento…

-Nada, no sientes nada. Con un simple_ no me gustas_ hubiera bastado, pero ya veo que decirlo de una forma tan cruel te resulta más fácil- la semivampira se levantó y salió de la habitación, completamente enfadada.


	3. Imprimación

Capítulo 3

Durante los dos días siguientes Renesmee no le dirigió la palabra a Jacob. Ya no se gastaban bromas y ni siquiera se decían los buenos días, como si a la semivampira le hubieran borrado la mente y ya no se acordase del chico. Jake sufría cada minuto que pasaba y se maldecía a sí mismo por haber dicho aquello a la mujer que amaba de una forma tan horrible. De no haber sido por la promesa que le hizo a Edward, probablemente ya estarían juntos. Pero tenían un problema mucho mayor que ese: Tommy. Eimy no conseguía encontrar el rastro del vampiro por ninguna parte, y eso que el territorio era enorme. Los hermanos Black se turnaban para vigilar la casa y los alrededores, y también para acompañar a Renesmee a cazar.

Una tarde, le tocó a Jacob acompañar a la híbrida. Ésta ni se dignó en mirarle cuando terminó con su presa recién cazada. El lobo soltó un leve rugido y se transformó en humano.

-¿Qué cojones te pasa, Renesmee?- gritó el licántropo fuera de sí.

-Como me dijiste hace unos días:_ Nada_-contestó fríamente Nessie.

-¡No era lo que tú piensas!

-¿Y entonces qué es, Jacob?

-Es que… es una cosa entre tu padre y yo.

-Dímela.

-No puedo.

-Entonces no te hablaré en toda mi vida- la chica le dio la espalda al indio y desapareció entre la maleza del bosque.

-¡Renesmee!- Jacob se transformó y salió al galope tras la semivampira.

Nessie corría y a la vez lloraba, ignorando los aullidos reclamadores de Jake. Atravesó los helechos y los arbustos, no quería estar cerca de aquel chucho estúpido e insensible. En cuanto estuvo segura de que lo había despistado, notó el desagradable olor de Tommy. La híbrida se puso en guardia y escuchó cada sonido por pequeño que fuese, no podía permitirse el lujo de dejarse matar por aquel chupasangre. De repente, sin que ella pudiera evitarlo, alguien la empujó y le hizo chocar contra un árbol. Un hilillo de sangre de salió de su boca y descendió por su mentón y su garganta.

-¡Mierda, no!- pensó, tratando de limpiarse.

Una mano le impidió que se quitase aquel espeso líquido de la piel y la joven irguió la cabeza, viendo la aterradora sonrisa de Tommy.

-No te la seques, por favor. Me encanta el olor de tu sangre, serás un magnífico festín.

-Jacob, Jacob…- por la mente de Renesmee pasaron millones de imágenes, desde su nacimiento hasta el momento actual, pero las que más se quedaron en su cerebro eran las de su querido Jake.

Cuando el vampiro iba a clavar sus colmillos en el cuello de Nessie, una figura blanca lo apartó de ella.

-¡Eimy!- Renesmee respiró aliviada.

La loba luchó contra el hijo de James con ferocidad, arañándole las piernas y mordiéndole los brazos. Habría conseguido arrancarle una extremidad de no haber sido por la patada que le propinó Tommy a Eimy en el costado, empujándola a unos metros de distancia. El vampiro escapó tras mirar con odio a Renesmee por encima del hombro. La licántropa se irguió con una mueca de dolor y se acercó a la híbrida.

-¿Estás bien?- dijo tras transformarse en humano.

-Sí, gracias Eimy.

-Pero esto no significa que me caigas bien, ¿estamos?

-Sí, vale- Nessie sonrió, parecía que la india no era tan retraída después de todo.

-Súbete a mi espalda.

-Pero tu costado…

-No es nada, puedo soportar esto y mucho más.

La chica montó sobre el lomo de la loba blanca como pudo, ya que el golpe todavía le dolía. La licántropa dio media vuelta y ambas regresaron a la cabaña, Eimy le curó las heridas con un botiquín que había en uno de los baños.

-¿Desde cuándo sabes primeros auxilios?-quiso saber Renesmee.

-Bueno, cuando era niña mi padre me enseñó. Nunca creí que me hicieran falta, pero ahora veo que sí.

-¿Cómo supiste dónde estaba?

-Olfateé tu sangre, no es difícil saber que eras tú por el tufo a vampiro y a humano.

-Vaya, eso me alegra- dijo Nessie con sarcasmo.

-Por cierto; ¿has visto a Jake? No le he visto contigo.

-Es que no quiero que esté conmigo.

-¿Y eso?

-Es algo difícil de entender.

-Pues es una lástima, Jacob está imprimado hasta las trancas de ti.

-¿Imprimado?

-Para los lobos es como enamorarse, pero de una forma distinta.

Renesmee se quedó de piedra, ¿Jacob la amaba? Pero entonces, ¿por qué le había dicho aquello el otro día? ¿Qué tenía que ver con su padre?


	4. Confesión

Capítulo 4

Jacob llegó a la casa tras oír el aullido reclamador de Eimy.

-¿Qué te ha pasado, Nessie?- preguntó completamente preocupado.

-Tommy me encontró…- la híbrida no quiso decir más, por si Jake se asustaba aún más.

-Por poco la mata- concluyó Eimy.

-¡¿Cómo? ¡Pienso ir ahora mismo a cortarle la yugular a ese cabrón!

-¡No, Jacob!- Renesmee agarró el brazo del indio.

-¿Por qué no?

-Por… porque no quiero que te haga daño.

-Renesmee, no mi importa si me hace trizas con tal de ponerte a salvo.

-No vayas, por favor- las lágrimas comenzaron a derramarse por las mejillas de la chica.

-Nessie…

Emimy decidió retirarse y salió al galope hacia al bosque, buscando la pista de Tommy. Jake y Renesmee estaban al fin solos.

-¿Por qué lloras? ¿No dijiste que ya no me dirigirías la palabra?

-Sí, pero…

-No me odias, ¿no?

-No. Pero quiero que me expliques por qué me dijiste que lo que te mostré hace dos días no te importaba.

-No es que no me importara, Nessie. Es que si correspondiera a tus sentimientos…

-¿Qué, qué pasaría?

-Rompería la promesa que le hice a tu padre.

-¿Cuál?

-La de no tocarte un solo pelo. No puedo besarte, ni siquiera acariciarte.

-¿Le prometiste eso a papá?

-Sí.

-¿Por qué?

-Seguramente temía a que te hiciera daño.

-Eso es una estupided.

-Lo sé, pero en cierto modo es cierto. Podría descontrolarme y hacerte cosas que no quieres que te haga.

-¿Cómo cuáles?

-No sé, robarte tu primer beso es un buen ejemplo. O tocarte en zonas que te desagradan.

Renesmee se irguió del sofá, posó sus manos en las mejillas del licántropo y le besó. Jake quiso rodearla con los brazos, pero no pudo. Por el contrario, la híbrida recorría el pecho y la nuca del indio con los dedos, de una forma tierna y a la vez salvaje, al igual que el beso.

-¿Qué haces?- preguntó Jacob en cuanto la semivampira despegó los labios de los de él.

-_Tú_ no puedes besarme, pero _yo_ a ti sí.

-Visto así, tienes razón.

Nessie acarició con los labios el pescuezo del licántropo y le posó su rostro en su hombro.

-Te amo, Jacob Black.

-Y yo a ti, Renesmee Carlie Cullen.

La chica volvió a besar a su amado, éste deseaba con todo su ser abrazarla y devolverle los besos, pero su fidelidad a la promesa se lo impedía.

-Acaríciame, Jake.

-No puedo.

-Te doy mi permiso.

-Pero…

-Esa promesa no tiene sentido si yo misma quiero que me toques.

El joven calló y caviló durante unos segundos, aquello era verdad. La promesa se refería a que Edward no quería que él la sedujese sin que Renesmee se sintiera cómoda, pero si ella deseaba y daba su permiso de que Jacob la tocase, era libre de hacerlo.

-Haré lo que me pidas, Nessie. Siempre y cuando no sea algo que me haga perder el control.

-De acuerdo.

El licántropo comenzó a recorrer con las yemas de los dedos la cintura de la chica, subiendo por los costados y terminando en los hombros. Por fin, Jake dio a conocer sus sensuales y salvajes besos en la boca de Renesmee, volviéndole loca. La sangre les quemaba y se aceleraba por las venas de ambos, bombeando el corazón a cien por hora. Los pelos de la nuca se les erizaron, el cuerpo se les tensó y la mente perdió el control sobre ellos. Sólo había sitio para el amor que se tenían. Se olvidaron de Tommy, de la caza, de todo… Eimy iba a entrar cuando escuchó los pensamientos de su hermano, la loba sonrió y decidió volver al bosque de nuevo. A pesar de la sangre vampírica de Renesmee, la híbrida ya no le parecía un peligro.


	5. Quil

Esa noche, los tres se encontraban cenando en la cocina. Jacob y Renesmee tenían sus manos entrelazadas bajo la mesa y se las acariciaban con los dedos.

-Si queréis, me voy- dijo Eimy con picardía.

La pareja se sonrojó, sin soltar sus manos. De pronto, escucharon un ruido seco en el tejado. El trío se puso en guardia, aquel era el hedor de Tommy.

-Vamos- dijo Eimy a la vez que salía de la casa, transformándose en loba.

-Yo también voy- dijo Renesmee.

-No, Nessie. Aún estás dolorida por el golpe- le contestó Jake agarrándola suavemente por el brazo.

-Estoy bien, amor. No te preocupes- le tranquilizó la chica acariciándole la mano.

El licántropo decidió escucharle y la soltó, ambos salieron y miraron hacia el tejado, pero el vampiro no estaba allí, y Eimy había desaparecido también.

-¿Dónde están?- se preguntó la híbrida.

Jacob, transformado, irguió las orejas tratando de oír los pensamientos de su hermana. Tras unos segundos, el lobo tocó el brazo de su novia con el hocico para pedirle que le siguiera. Renesmee y Jake atravesaron varios kilómetros del bosque hasta que llegaron a un claro iluminado por la luz de la luna, el lugar estaba muy alejado de sus territorios de caza, un lugar desconocido. Se mantuvieron alerta, podría ser que Tommy les estuviera tendiendo una trampa. De pronto, una sombra cayó sobre el lobo rojizo, haciendo que por poco se le rompiese la columna. Nessie se arrojó sobre el agresor y le inmovilizó contra un árbol. Pero aquel no era Tommy, era un vampiro pero no era el que estaban buscando. La luz lunar le permitió a la híbrida ver mejor el rostro de su preso: Tenía el aspecto de tener cincuenta años; su pelo era gris, al igual que su escasa barba; vestía ropa de del siglo XVIII; y sus ojos eran dorados en vez de rojos.

-¿Quién eres y por qué nos atacaste?

-Me llamo Quil y este es mi territorio.

-¿Tu territorio?

-Sí, llevo aquí más de doscientos años y no me gusta que me arruinen la tranquilidad.

-¿Has visto a un vampiro por aquí?

-No, nadie se ha acercado a este sitio nunca. Suéltame si no te importa, jovencita.

Renesmee obedeció de liberó al vampiro, pero Jacob se irguió y se puso enfrente de la semivampira para protegerla, mostrándole sus colmillos a Quil.

-¿Es tuyo este perro?- preguntó secamente Quil.

-Es mi novio- contestó enojada la chica.

El licántropo seguía gruñendo amenazadoramente, parecía un tigre más que un lobo.

-Tranquilo, cielo. No nos hará daño- dijo Renesmee acariciando las orejas de Jacob, tratando de calmarle.

El enorme animal dejó de rugir y ocultó los colmillos, aunque su mirada enfadada no cambió.

-¿Eres vegetariano tú también?- preguntó Nessie a Quil.

-Sí, ¿por qué?

-Tus ojos son como los de mi familia, dorados.

-Sí, odio beber sangre humana. ¿Tienes algún problema?

-No, pero tienes un olor un tanto raro. Hueles a vampiro y a sangre de animal, pero también hueles a sabia de árbol.

-Eso no es de tu incumbencia. Ya veis que no he visto a ningún vampiro por aquí, si no tenéis nada más que saber, largaos.

-Está bien, perdónanos por entrar en tu territorio. Adiós- la híbrida se marchó de allí junto con Jake.

La pareja estuvo toda la noche buscando a Eimy y a Tommy, ¿dónde estarían? ¿La licántropa se encontraría bien o el desgraciado de Tommy le había hecho algo? ¿Qué ocultaba Quil?


	6. Sabia curativa

Jake y Nessie volvieron a la casa sobre las cuatro de la madrugada, no había rastro ni de Eimy ni de Tommy y cada vez se preocupaban más. Además estaba el extraño encuentro con Quil, el vampiro que olía a sabia de árbol. Renesmee se dirigió directamente a su habitación y trató de dormir, pero no podía, no dejaba de pensar en lo que le podría haber pasado a la licántropa y en que probablemente el hijo de James seguía suelto. Sólo con pensar en que aquel chupasangre había dañado a Eimy le llenaba de tristeza, la hermana de su novio podía estar muerta… por su culpa.

-Si no hubiera insistido en venir aquí, esto no habría pasado- pensó con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

Unos minutos después se abrió la puerta, era Jacob. El chico se acercó a la semivampira y se agachó para mirarla a la cara.

-¿Por qué lloras, cariño?- le preguntó.

-Porque si no hubiéramos venido a Canadá, tu hermana no estaría en peligro. Es todo culpa mía- contestó la híbrida, sollozando.

-No es culpa tuya, cielo. Es más, gracias a ti he podido volver a verla después de tanto tiempo- el licántropo le secó las lágrimas con las yemas de los dedos y le acarició la mejilla.

-Pero…

-Chssshhht, tranquila. Eimy está bien, seguro. Ella es muy fuerte e inteligente.

Renesmee sonrió y besó tiernamente los labios de Jake. El indio rodeó la cama y se tumbó en ella, abrazando por detrás a su novia. Las mejillas de Nessie se pusieron al rojo vivo, pero luego se calmó y acarició el dorso de las manos del licántropo. Jacob sonrió y cerró los ojos, aspirando el maravilloso olor de la híbrida.

A la mañana siguiente, Jacob se despertó por culpa de unos ruidos raros. Parecían pisadas de un animal. El indio se levantó, tratando de no despertar a Renesmee, y bajó las escaleras con sigilo. Algo peludo y blanco se movía en el porche, Jake salió y vio ¡que era Eimy! La licántropa estaba cubierta de cortes y magulladuras. Tenía un tajo en el costado y una pierna rota.

-¡Eimy! ¿Pero qué te han hecho?- el chico cogió a su hermana en brazos y la tumbó en el sofá.

Durante bastante rato la zarandeó para que despertase, hasta que lo consiguió.

-¿Qué…? ¿Dónde…?- Eimy abrió los ojos muy lentamente, estaba muy débil.

-Tranquila, ya estás a salvo. ¿Quién te hizo esto?

-To… Tommy, me pilló por sorpresa en el bosque…

-Hijo de…

-Me duele mucho, Jake…

-Buscaré algo para curarte.

El joven rebuscó por toda la casa, pero no encontró ninguna medicina que sirviera para los dolores de su hermana.

-¡Mierda, no tengo otra solución!- pensó.

Jacob abrió la puerta y se transformó.

-Si Nessie se despierta, dile que he salido a cazar- le pidió a Eimy con un gruñido.

-Sí, ten mucho cuidado con ese chupasangre.

-Sí.

El lobo galopó a través del bosque, saliendo del territorio, y llegó hasta el territorio de Quil.

-¿Otra vez tú, perro? ¿Qué quieres?- le dijo desde lo alto de un árbol.

-Hueles a plantas en vez de a sangre. Supongo que conoces algunas que sean curativas- Jake se había transformado en humano para hablar con el vampiro, aunque no estaba del todo confiado.

-Sí, ¿por qué?

-Necesito que me ayudes. Mi hermana fue atacada por otro vampiro y está en un estado lamentable.

-Llévame a tu casa.

-Jamás.

-Bien, entonces ya puedes ir despidiéndote de ella.

-Grrrr, está bien. Pero si intentas hacer algo malo a los míos, te arranco los brazos.

Jake usó todo el rato su forma lupina para acompañar a Quil. Era extraño, pero su presencia no resultaba tan repúgnate como la de otros vampiros, olía a sabia de árbol y a hierba, algo un tanto reconfortante a la hora de que un licántropo fuese con una criatura que bebiera sangre. En cuanto llegaron a la cabaña, Eimy se irguió y se transformó en loba, aunque no tardó en desmayarse debido al cansancio y al dolor.

-Licántropos, no sabéis cuando para ¬¬ –dijo Quil a la vez que agachaba y miraba el estado de la chica.

-¿Puedes curarla?- preguntó Jake después de unos minutos de observación.

-Sí. Te pido un favor, no me ataques en cuanto haga lo que voy a hacer en dos minutos. Porque es la única manera de salvar a tu hermana.

-¿Qué…?- Jacob no pudo terminar la frase, el vampiro hundió sus dientes en la espalda de Eimy.

El licántropo se convirtió en lobo y se preparó para abalanzarse sobre el que parecía estar succionando la sangre de la india, pero después recordó lo que le había dicho antes Quil y se sentó, mirándole fijamente. Unos minutos más tarde, Quil sacó sus colmillos de la carne de Eimy y se secó los labios con la manga.

-¿Qué has hecho?- preguntó Jake.

-Le he administrado sabia de roble, le limpiará la sangre y le curará las heridas. Me voy, hasta la vista- dicho esto, el vampiro desapareció de la casa y se fue hacia el bosque.

-Gracias- dijo por lo bajo Jacob, llevando a la licántropa a su habitación.


	7. Despertar

El joven licántropo despertó sintiendo las suaves manos de Renesmee en sus mejillas. Jake abrió los ojos y vio el hermoso rostro de la semivampira.

-Buenos días, cielo- dijo ella.

-Buenos días, amor- respondió Jacob.

El chico se irguió y observó que estaba tumbado en la cama de Nessie, a su lado. Recordó que, nada más irse Quil y dejar a Eimy en su cuarto, se había ido a la habitación de la híbrida, desde ahí no recordaba nada más.

-¡Oh, cielos! ¡Me he desmayado!- pensó el licántropo.

No le sorprendió mucho, ya que debido a estar toda la noche en vela, lo poco que había dormido hasta que apareció su hermana, la búsqueda de Quil y cargar a Eimy hasta su cama le había dejado agotado. Lo que le avergonzaba era haberse desplomado junto a Renesmee, como si por instinto hubiera acudido junto a su novia, sin necesidad de pensarlo. Los carrillos se le pusieron rojos por un segundo, pero Jake logró disimularlos para que Nessie no los viera.

-¿Cuánto tiempo llevas despierta?- preguntó el chico.

-Unos minutos- respondió la semivampira.

-Me encanta que te despiertes a mi lado- dijo Jacob, acariciándole el rostro.

-A mí también- Renesmee pegó su frente a la de su novio y ambos sonrieron, deseando que el tiempo se detuviese.

-Deberíamos ir con Eimy- dijo Jake, rompiendo el hielo.

-¿Ya ha vuelto?-el corazón de Nessie dio un vuelco de alegría.

-Sí, regresó por la mañana temprano.

La pareja se levantó de la cama y fue al cuarto de la licántropa, quien todavía dormía. Renesmee se fijó en las heridas ya cicatrizadas de la joven, pero lo que más le llamó la atención fue un mordisco formado por cuatro colmillazos profundos, situado en la espalda.

-¿Eso se lo hizo Tommy?- quiso saber la híbrida.

-No, fue Quil.

-¿Cómo? ¿La atacó? Le voy a…

-No, Nessie. Él la salvó, al parecer sus colmillos tienen sabia curativa en vez de ponzoña.

-No comprendo cómo es posible eso.

-Yo tampoco lo entiendo muy bien, pero, supuestamente, no es un vampiro normal.

-Le debemos una entonces.

-Sí.

En ese momento, Eimy abrió los ojos.

-¿Jacob, Renesmee? ¿Qué ha ocurrido? ¿Dónde está ese chupasangre?

-Se ha ido- contestó su hermano.

-¿Qué? Cabrón…- la india trató de levantarse, pero no pudo.

-No lo hagas, Eimy. Aún estás muy débil- dijo Jake a la vez que la tumbaba en la cama.

-Pero…

-Ese vampiro te salvó la vida.

-¿Qué? Me tomas el pelo, ¿no?

-No, te suministró sabia de roble para limpiarte la sangre.

Hubo un prolongado silencio.

-Pero… entonces… ¿no es un chupasangre?

-No, es un vegetariano, más o menos.

-Vale, tendré que darle las gracias- Eimy cerró los ojos de nuevo y se durmió, el cansancio de la noche anterior le había dejado sin energías.

En los días siguientes la licántropa estuvo en la cama, recuperando fuerzas, aunque cada vez estaba más ansiosa por salir a cazar de nuevo y vengarse de Tommy. Al quinto día del reposo de Eimy, Renesmee y Jacob fueron de inspección por el territorio. Se detuvieron en la orilla del lago que estaba en el centro del bosque, el paisaje era hermoso y muy romántico. Jake, aún transformado, rozó su hocico contra la cadera de Nessie, gimiendo.

-¿Qué te pasa, cielo?- dijo las semivampira acariciándole las orejas.

En un segundo, Jacob volvió a su forma humana y rodeó el cuerpo de Renesmee con los brazos.

-Es que me gustaría que estuviéramos aquí para siempre- le contestó el licántropo.

-A mí también- Nessie se apoyó en el pecho de su novio.

Ambos cerraron los ojos y se quedaron en silencio. De repente, se escuchó un ruido seco y todo se quedó negro…


End file.
